


Coffin Lock

by Spylace



Series: Intermission [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (what series), Alien Impregnation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Weird Biology, Whump, but not really, but they're trying, unless you've been following the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times McCoy and Harrison tried to make it work and the one time they didn’t have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffin Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Or rather, the five instances in life McCoy didn't want to deal with and one he didn't mind.
> 
> This would actually be the third installment of the Intermission series. But as I am dying of some obscure tropical disease (the thermometer hitting 30C), I can't actually summon up enough strength to my fingertips to actually grit my teeth through anything longer than this. If anyone discovers my corpse, please note that my fingerprints have all been rubbed off.
> 
> +You need to read Between Acts to understand this  
> +Assume that sometime between Between Acts and Coffin Lock, the brass dumped Harrison/Khan on the Enterprise

 

I

When the dust settled, Harrison was theirs for the taking in a probationary-reintegration problem that vaguely translated to ‘out of sight, out of mind’ for everyone else involved. Of course, the augmented alpha had fought hard against his sentence. No matter what his brethren had done, had tried to do, they were his, and he was still connected to them.

But the admiralty disagreed. They could not keep the existent of augments under wraps forever and they could not risk a schism in the light of the blatant corruption within their ranks. With Klingons and Romulans all but declaring war against each other, they had other interests. And after what happened to him under their watch, they wanted him far, far, away, inaccessible and chaste like a princess in a tower.

“I just don’t get why it has to be here.” Jim stressed childishly, all but stomping his foot. “I’m sure the security won’t mind...”

“Taking potshots at the bastard who threatened to blow us out of the air? I completely agree.”

“Scotty could take him.”

He rolled his eyes, making an about-face and nearly colliding with the bane of his existence. One of them. Currently, Harrison was in the lead, having terrorized London and a good deal of San Francisco. But his blood saved Jim and for that, he was willing to overlook a lot of things.

“I’m not sure I can take a bunch of engineers getting into their heads that they can survive a thirty-meter drop.”

“What about Spock?” Jim tried, a little desperate.

He raised an eyebrow, unable to think of words that could convey the sheer magnitude of what a spectacularly bad idea that was.

“Okay, maybe not.” Jim admitted grudgingly. “But why here?”

“Because it’s the safest place on the ship?”

They had gone through this argument before, many times, even during the shuttle ride over where the blond had sat quietly, willing to prostitute their pilot for babysitting purposes. Security officers smoldered in the background, cracking their knuckles. Spock pointed that his argument was illogical and therefore invalid, rinse and repeat.

“That said,” McCoy drawled patiently, “We have protocols in place, hard seals. If Harrison goes rogue on us you can seal this place off. Jim—” He pressed his lips flat. “What’s done is done but I can’t in good conscience hand him over to a bunch of redshirts to be _tortured_.”

“I don’t trust him.”

McCoy sighed. “Then that makes two of us. But you did give him the permission to board this ship.”

“You were dying!” Jim replied, outraged.

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” He said fondly. “It was barely a scratch.”

“I can’t believe you’re so calm about all this!”

“Tell you what. If he does flip on us, you can say _I told you so_.”

 

 

II

Harrison was like a tiger lashed to a post. He paced up and down the sickbay, scaring the patients and staff alike and becoming a general nuisance. Only Whitman bothered to confront him but only for a moment. Geoff hastily led the girl away by the elbow, assigning her to inventory.

He scowled.

“Can’t you two just try to get along for my sake?”

“I cannot.” Harrison shook his head, body thrumming with barely suppressed energy. “Kirk desires you as a mate. I will not...”

“Oh this again.” McCoy said scathingly.

The other man growled. “Are you so willfully blind you cannot see how much Kirk holds you dear?”

“Captain” McCoy corrected absentmindedly and the augment’s lips thinned into an ugly expression.

“Of course.”

“He cares for us because we’re a part of his crew.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And why does it matter so much? It’s not like both of us aren’t available.”

There was a depreciating groan behind him as Harrison went apoplectic in rage.

“You are mine.” He snarled, “You will always _be_ mine.”

“Now you listen.” McCoy snapped, jaws set stubbornly as he stood his ground. “That’s not how it works ‘round here!”

The blue eyes were rolling like giant balls of gaslight in the swamps. His gran had once told him that they were lost souls, searching for a way home. Later, he learned that it was phosphine igniting upon contact with oxygen. Faced with Harrison however, he couldn’t help but wonder if gran hadn’t been right.

“I claimed you.” The augment rumbled warningly.

McCoy glared. “Then I’ve got news for you because having sex in no way puts a ring on my finger.”

“So you would choose Kirk.”

He threw his arms up in frustration as his staff tittered, completely useless though Geoff certainly looked like he was trying to tell him something.

“I’m not choosing anybody! I’m not interested! With my track record, I might as well go through Kolinahr and be done with it!”

Harrison’s grip was like a brand across his shoulder, hot, and something forged of fire. He tried to twist away, nearly succeeded in grabbing a hypo when the other man pulled him close and hissed, “You would not _dare_.”

Clearly, they needed to get to know each other better before their relationship could start going forward instead of taking two steps back and regressing into an orgy. His mother would be proud. McCoy quickly dropped the offending alpha with a hypo to his neck. Toeing the paralyzed form, he said

“Try me.”

 

 

III

So Harrison had a lot of steam he needed to blow off. Understandable, he was a buck in the prime of his life. Jim needed at least one death-defying adventure a week to keep his perky ass firm in his chair and not lost in cloud nine. The boredom of being cooped up in the medical bay was probably giving the augment an intracranial bleed.

 _Alphas_ , he recommended after an observational period, needed a strict regimen of exercise to keep their energy levels in check. Maybe something productive like fencing or botany or whatever Sulu did to seem fucking normal that he was anything but.

Otherwise they pulled crazy shit like tossing him over one shoulder in a fireman’s carry, away from people who actually needed help.

Harrison was nonplussed after being punched in the face, glaring down—no wait, what the fuck was this shit; they were the same height for Christ’s sake. How did Harrison make it seem as though he was losing inches whenever he was in a royal s _nit_?—at the ungrateful beta railing at his rescue.

“You see this?!” He shouted, tugging at his blue shirt. “It means that I’m a doctor, that I help people! Even if they’re a bunch of backward puddles of glorified ooze that had no business climbing out into the civilized world!”

“You are not expendable.”

“Neither was Galbraith!”

He couldn’t believe how cold the other man was, absolute like winter blowing from the north. From his comm, he could hear the tinny vibrations of the voice on the other end, asking them where they were, what happened? _Just answer already Bones!_

“I’m the goddamn CMO of the USS Enterprise. Now that may not seem like much to you but I swore an oath to protect the crew and I will go where I am needed. If you can’t accept that, then we are done here.”

After a moment, Harrison nodded and they were beamed aboard.

The very next day, he asked for a transfer to the security division. McCoy signed his approval, silently waiting for the storm brewing up ahead.

 

 

IIII

A good thing about being a point of contention between two alphas was that when you were lost, by luck or the grace of god, the Captain as your best friend and your on-and-off-not-really-ex as the Chief Security Officer, you were usually found very quickly.

However, between the traumatized men and women confined to the sickbay, he really had no time to coddle or reassure the two knuckleheads that he was okay. He had already given them multiple incentives to leave, monthly physicals, vaccinations, vitamins, _goddammit Jim, aren’t you supposed to be on duty?_

But they tracked his every move, their blue eyes wide and smoky with something that looked suspiciously like tears. Considering that he’d been accused of the same thing after bringing Jim back from death, he’d been willing to ignore it and let them stay as tasteful decorations to brighten the sterile whiteness of his domain. However, the fixed gaze around his middle was quickly becoming somewhat embarrassing.

“What?” He finally snapped, in between sedating a young science officer who’d become hysterical from remembering what had transpired. “You’ve never seen a pregnant man before?!”

Balua II had been a bad idea. A landing party had beamed down at the promise of fresh air and previously unknown species of flowering plants dotting the landscape. They proved to be a medical curiosity as they stitched cuts faster than superglue (one of the security officers had taken a swan dive into a patch and ended up tearing his knee open) with no adverse effect. He had joined him along with several of Spock’s science officers, all of whom were too glad to be touching dry land.

The planet was supposed to be safe, neutral grounds for shore leave. As it turned out, Balua II wasn’t quite uninhabited.

Kerok, the last member of an extinct species known as the Wribians was desperate to revive his people by any means necessary. McCoy, along with select others, had been taken hostage for almost a week to serve as living incubators for the next generation. But because Wribians were ammonia-based life forms, the experiments failed.

McCoy had only been on the right side of a biobed for the last twenty-four hours while other officers languished from organ failures, internal bleeding, and toxic shock. He’d been lucky enough to miscarry early on but it had progressed long enough that he still retained fluids around his middle, an unflattering bump with his shirt stretched taut above it. It proved to be an irresistible lure for both Jim and Harrison.

The attention had been nice at first, really, until he caught Geoff smirking and he had to up the ante on his surliness which was hard considering he had enough drugs in his bloodstream to down an elephant. The two alphas had been incensed that someone had dared to lay a hand on him but clearly wasn’t above unwanted touching when he flashed his belly their way.

“I didn’t know you could even get pregnant.” Jim said reverently which was weird on its own because it was directed at him. “What the fuck Bones?”

“Believe me.” He grunted, slapping away the groping fingers. “I’m surprised as you are. I do have a rudimentary uterus but nothing that could account for” He waved a hand in the general direction below his ribs. “This.”

Jim looked as though someone had taken a two-by-four to his face.

“You are able to gestate a fetus to term.”

“In theory” He said slowly, acting as he would when cornered by a wild animal. “In practice...”

Blue eyes raked his form hungrily.

What was more strange was that he didn’t... _mind_.

 

 

IIIII

“If only you were as responsive during my time.” Harrison huffed as he folded him in half, burying himself to the root.

McCoy had no intelligent reply for this rhetoric and moaned loudly as his eyes rolled up to the back of his skull. It was just so hard to think, to keep track of the alphas words even though they were _important_. He scrabbled at the other man’s shoulders, leaving raised lines like the knife-edge of a moon cutting through his deltoid.

He got it now, he really did, he understood why men and women behaved the way they did as though they had been raised by wolves. “’m sorry” he whined when a particularly deep thrust stoked the fire inside of him, threatening to sear him inside out. He squeezed his eyes shut as sweat poured over his eyes like a fountain of tears.

“Do not apologize.”

Harrison closed his mouth around a nipple, sucking a bruise into the flesh. That was going to be a bitch and a half when he remembered to put a shirt on but for now, he encouraged it, thrust back hard, rocking against the other man’s lap as he began to swell, plugging him as though he might like to take him permanently.

McCoy drew air back into his lungs like a dying man, so needy, so pathetic and fucking desperate that he’d all but dragged Harrison into his office after an unscheduled exam. He dropped his head back, intoxicated on the chemical high of his own goddamned pheromones.

The other man laughed at him.

He was okay with that.

 

 

IIIIII

The spot was wet when he crawled in and he glared at Harrison. “You couldn’t bother changing the sheets?” He hissed as the other man curled his lanky body around his CMO, possessive and proprietary, lips curled as though he’d like nothing better than to rip his throat out.

The feeling was mutual.

“Leonard does not mind.”

But Jim didn’t want to argue so he slipped under the sheets, hip against the deliberate wetspot.

Bones turned inquisitively like a sunflower in bloom, attuned to his motions even when deaf, blind and mute, crippled by the Vian device that had left the other crew members dead or comatose.

Spock tried to meld with him, ascertaining that the answers lay in their minds. Bones hadn’t taken so well to the mental invasion and had flipped out, physically pushing the Vulcan away before collapsing on the floor, seizing as he frothed at the mouth. In turn, Jim had freaked, Harrison had freaked, and M’Benga had to hand out sedatives like cigars before order resumed in the sickbay.

Between the two other doctors aboard the ship and the entire science division, they managed to figure out how to undo some of the damage but there was just so much. It was mercy to keep Bones in the dark, quiet, warm, safe as he healed, his sensory slowly building resistance to external stimuli. Carol was reasonable certain that she could disable the tiny nanobots running havoc inside the doctor’s body. When he heard, Harrison had quietly growled that wasn’t good enough.

Privately, Jim agreed.

“Bones” He said, knowing that his question went unheard. The other man smelled of sickness, cloying and sweet as though he was sweating bourbon out his pours. It was a different scent altogether from his transitory rut to heat, the weeks that left him maddened and bed-hopping like he was trying to prove something in his self-imposed exile.

Bones reached out with hesitant fingers, pushing against his chest when he felt the firm wall of flesh, flattening his hand out as though to encircle the entire width of his ribs. Despite Harrison, the doctor would always look to him first and he felt a vicious curl of _something_ in his guts when he felt the dry palms rasp down his threadbare grey shirt.

But the disadvantage was that the other man’s attention left him paralyzed in its intensity, terrified that he might lose it somehow. The cynic grumblings, graveled laughter, whisky-soaked voice and the occasional half-crooked smiles had been enough for him, enough until Harrison came and showed him that there could be more.

He had been content—no, that was the wrong word, resigned was more like it—to let the matter of Harrison rest knowing that Bones would always come back, the doctor would always come back to his captain’s side, but now Harrison was a permanent fixture in their lives, a crewmember who was just as much their prisoner as they were his.

If he proved to be valuable, his crew would be woken up one by one to be reintegrated into society. Harrison would be free. Somehow, he doubted that they could ever make him leave.

The older man nuzzled him, running his nose and lips over the line of his jaw, down his throat and the slight quiver of heartbeat as though to ascertain for himself that Jim remained whole in the time he’d been away, pulling a double-shift because he couldn’t stand to watch him lie there in Harrison’s embrace. The other alpha didn’t pull away, scooted closer, tenacious as a deer tick gorging on blood, when he folded his arms around the strong shoulders which had been halved like a deflated balloon.

Bones sighed in satisfaction, an absence of sound that made his eyes flutter as though they might peel back and reveal a wealth of green. Jim thumbed the corner of one eye and the other man squirmed, lips twitching as though he might protest before subsiding.

“If you hurt him.” He said in a low voice, not wanting to alarm Bones who had his forehead pressed against his own, using every other sense in lieu of the empty blindness and the silence of space. “I will make you suffer. I will make sure you never see Earth or your crew again.”

“Captain” Harrison said in a voice dripping with as though he could not hope to contain the amount of pity he felt for the captain of the Enterprise. “I would expect nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> +Jealous Kirk is jealous, I'm thinking threesome. Thoughts?  
> +Sulu is the only functioning alpha on the bridge.  
> +Carol's an omega


End file.
